dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS025
is the twenty-fifth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū has transformed into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Gokū asks Freeza to show him the fruits of his training. However, Freeza is not shocked nor fearful of Gokū's new transformation and attacks him from behind, but Gokū easily fends off Freeza's attack. Freeza explains that he was merely testing Gokū's new power before unveiling his own. Seeing that Gokū isn't bluffing, Freeza begins powering up greatly which covers him in a gold light. After the gold light disappears, Freeza emerges and has transformed which has changed his body color to gold. The Dragon Team are terrified by the amount of power Freeza has now gained thanks to his new transformation. Gokū is surprised by Freeza's new transformation; Freeza refers to his new form as "Golden Freeza". The transformed Gokū and Freeza begin their battle, fighting each other at close quarters for a short while evenly matched; they start firing ki blasts at each other, causing a ki struggle between them. During the ki struggle between Gokū and Freeza, Whis contacts Bulma about the ice cream sundae and informs her that they will be at Earth within less than four minutes. Suddenly, Whis stops traveling to Earth after sensing something and tells Beerus that they have unexpected visitors. The visitors appear in front of Beerus and Whis, revealing themselves to be Champa and Vados. Beerus asks Champa why he is in the 7th Universe since the Hakaishin of the 6th Universe has no business in his universe; Champa replies that he is merely visiting and expresses surprise that Beerus is awake. Not believing Champa, Beerus asks the 6th Universe Hakaishin if he is trying to steal food from the 7th Universe, but Champa claims that the 6th Universe's food is superior to the 7th Universe, expressing no interest in the 7th Universe's food and states that he is merely checking things out. However, Beerus knows Champa is lying and becomes suspicious. Whis informs Beerus that they have a place to be at while Vados informs Champa that they must go. Beerus and Champa decide to settle things next time. Champa and Vados leave; while traveling, Champa asks Vados how many do they have, to which Vados replies that they have five. Champa hopes that Beerus doesn't realize what he is up to until he has them all. Back on Earth, the ki struggle between Gokū and Freeza ends in a draw; the two combatants fight at close quarters again. Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis arrive at Earth and the Hakaishin asks Bulma for the ice cream sundae, to which Bulma gives to them. While Gokū and Freeza battle, Beerus and Whis enjoy eating their ice cream sundae. Freeza begins overpowering Gokū and smashes him towards the ground. On the ground, Freeza walks to Gokū; Gokū admits that Freeza has indeed become very strong to the point that he is having difficulty. While telling Gokū that he plans to kill Vegeta and the rest of the Dragon Team after dealing with him, Freeza sees that Beerus is among the Dragon Team and asks why he is here; the Hakaishin replies that he is here to eat the ice cream sundae and is not concerned with Freeza's revenge, telling the tyrant to do whatever he likes. Freeza decides to get back to fighting with Gokū and overpowers the Saiyan once again. After smashing Gokū into the ground, Freeza is glad to see that he is winning the battle so far and is happy to see Gokū suffering; the tyrant smiles with satisfaction. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes